1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an isolation region and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing integration degree of devices, device size and spacing between devices become smaller, which may result in operating errors or deterioration of electrical characteristics due to interference between the devices.